


A Closed Door

by lotrangel17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/pseuds/lotrangel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what does happen behind a closed door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Closed Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vanmeeuwe for the SQ Summer Fic/Art Exchange. The prompt was "behind closed doors."

There was nothing special about the door, it looked just like any other door located in Malfoy Manor yet it was a very special one. The door, when it was closed, was just a little bit thicker than the others and it had quite a few charms layered into it with more charms being added as they were needed. The most important charm was the Silencing Charm. This was the charm that allowed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to have 'marital conversations' (which was their polite term for married couple fights) without Draco or any of the staff hearing them. When Draco was born, they both agreed that they wouldn't raise their voices to each other in front of him and would always show a united front no matter the issue. They agreed they would 'converse' about any differences in the privacy of their room.

Behind that closed door they laughed, cried, loved and yes, even fought. Behind that closed door they could just be Lucius and Narcissa; not the perfect married couple they let the wizarding world see but the imperfect married couple who were just trying to get through this life with their family in one piece. On the outside of the door it always appeared as though Lucius was the one in charge and Narcissa would always defer to her husband but behind the door they were equals. They both knew that the wizarding world expected them to act a certain way and they kept up those appearances for polite society but behind the closed door they could just be themselves. Behind the closed door, Narcissa could tell Lucius her opinion even if it clashed with his own, and she could tell him what she thought he should do. Behind the closed door Lucius would listen intently and openly to everything Narcissa had to say. For Lucius' part behind the closed door he could let the outward cold facade go and show his true and real feelings to the one person who wouldn't judge him. Behind the closed door Narcissa would hold him and tell him everything was going to be all right.

After the battle at the Ministry and Lucius' incarceration Narcissa sat in that room, behind the closed door, alone for the first time in her married life. Behind the privacy of the closed door she cried, threw things and blew things up; all the while knowing that no one in the house would hear her. When she was done she cleaned up, straightened her clothes and made herself presentable. As she sat there and calmed herself, she made a promise that no matter what she would do what needed to be done to protect her family. She knew that Voldemort would have Lucius out of Azkaban soon but not before the Dementors had time with him. She vowed to herself that she would do whatever she needed to do protect Draco. She would take whatever steps were needed for her boy to live and survive this war.

Then Voldemort got Lucius out of Azkaban and took over the Manor, and the closed door was even more important to them. They had created a charm that made it appear to anyone on the other side of the door that they were doing mundane things but really inside they were huddled together, trying to piece back their family, trying to stay out of Voldemort's way and stay alive. They talked for hours upon hours and came up with plan after plan to try and ensure Draco's safety. That period of time with Voldemort and the death eaters in their home was the bleakest of their marriage. But together, with the plans and ideas they made behind that closed door they could overcome nearly anything. In the end, Narcissa proved that she wasn't just a strong woman behind the closed door but in front of it too. She straight out lied to Voldemort himself about Harry Potter still being alive and she singlehandedly saved her family. She did what she vowed to do many months before and thanks to her quick thinking, the Malfoy family made it through the final battle. They sat there in the Great Hall huddled together the three of them, eager to get back to their home and begin their healing yet knowing their position was precarious at best so they tread lightly.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, behind that close door once again came the sound of laughter. Their position within the wizarding world was shaky and their family was bruised but not entirely broken, and they were going to make it. Narcissa and Lucius were once again happy in their home and behind that closed door were the sounds of reconciliation and love. They slowly healed and became a stronger couple became the couple they had always wanted to be but never thought they could be.

Once again behind the closed door they could talk about Draco and watching him become sure of himself again. How proud they were of him and of what he was accomplishing and becoming. Behind the closed door they could talk about the young girl who had caught his eye and how pleased they were with her once they met her and got to know her. Though honestly they only talked about it behind the door so Draco wouldn't think they were overstepping. Behind the closed door they became the parents they always hoped they would be.

Then there came a time when the closed door wasn't entirely closed all the way. It stayed open, almost all the time, just a tiny crack in case a little blond-haired, grey eyed boy came toddling down the hall looking for Papa and Nana. The door itself seemed to swing wide open on its own when little Scorpius Malfoy came looking for his grandparents. From behind the now open door came the sound of playing, and yes, even the unlikely sight of Papa Lucius crawling around on the floor with Scorpius laughing and riding atop his back.

If inanimate things could talk then the closed door to the inner sanctum of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy could tell you stories that would make your toes curl. It would tell stories of love, passion, laughter, grief, pain, sorrow, planning, manipulation, secrets, hope, relief, renewed love, pleasure, excitement and awe. It would tell the history of the Family Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta D.


End file.
